


3

by Littlesumo



Series: Living for the weekend [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlesumo/pseuds/Littlesumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3

He wasn't a jealous person. He also wasn't sure if the display before him was to make him so or purely accidental. Accidental for him to come across it, because the way Daniel as thrusting into Kelly was in no way accidental.

As for his jealousy... Dan knew that he had taken an interest in Kelly and quite obviously the Dane had himself. That didn't make him jealous though; he had never made a move. Dan had, Kelly reciprocated, end of story.

He did feel a stirring of something else in the pit of his stomach though, sight and sound equally arousing.

Dan had Kelly on hands and knees, but that didn't mean the younger defender was just taking it. Far from it. He was encouraging Dan with half-sentences and broken moans, his right hand alternately on Dan's ass or his own cock. The other was supposedly used to hold him up, but his face was more and more pressing into the pillow underneath.

A moment later Dan encouraged Kelly to kneel up with hands on his shoulders and the two started kissing, lavishly, showing more tongue than was strictly necessary.

And that assured him that they had meant to be found. If by him still begged to be questioned, but maybe it didn't matter. Maybe they just had a exhibitionism kink.

When Dan picked up his thrusts again, he couldn't keep himself in check anymore, breathing already sped up, and undid his fly. If they didn't mind being possibly watched, he didn't mind jerking off to them.

He could see that both were already close – who knew how long they'd already been at it – and he had to hurry. But that was no problem.

He had known that the bodies of his two fellow defenders were beautiful, each different to the other but both clearly displaying the underlying strength. One coloured as his own, more so, the other not at all, which was a thrill in and of itself. Now seeing them in that passionate embrace, putting their strength and skill to a wholly different purpose, he was close to the edge himself quickly.

He hadn't fantasised about them before, but he knew he would in the future.

Kelly started to give off repeated moans, his prostate obviously hit with every thrust now, and then suddenly Dan's arse cheeks clenched and he all but slumped onto the man underneath him.

He was whispering into Kelly's ear, words not carried so far as to him, one hand creeping up front to help out Kelly's own.

"Come for me, Martin.”

And he did. They both did.

The two men on the bed lay there for a few seconds, catching their breaths, allowing him to do the same. And then he was distracted by redoing his fly, and only noticed Dan at the door when he was right in front of him, one hand on the handle.

They didn't say anything, only nodded at each other and then the door clicked shut.

He stayed for a moment longer, heard the rustling of sheets and what was unmistakably endearments and soft words exchanged. Then turned away and left.


End file.
